BTS X Reader: Chapter 4
by coffeewithbts
Summary: After being invited for dinner, the reader gets into some trouble. Suga's feeling begin to reveal find the next chapters go to my profile.


Chapter 4

OMNISCIENT P.O.V

The girl swallowed and turned around to see who it was. It was Jin looking over her. She wasn't really short compared to him, but he was almost a head taller than her. She looked up at him and smiled. "Are you here to help me?" she asked.

"No, I'm just here to make sure you're not dreaming this time." He said. The girl laughed and brought her hand over her mouth. Jin lifted his hand near hers. "Don't cover your smile." She looked him in the eyes before she backed into the hot pan. Her back touched it and she yelped.

Everyone turned towards them. "Are you alright?" They asked. She nodded and tried to fight the pain. The girl's hand trembled as she reached back to feel the spot that had already started to redden. Jin stepped closer to her as she ran her hand over the spot.

"You should probably get that checked out. I think we have a kit in the bathroom. I'll help you." Jin offered.

The girl shook her head. "No, I'll be fine. I need to make sure these eggs don't burn." Jin reached over and turned the stove off. "It's fine really. I'll be fine. We should just get back to cooking."

Jin took her arm and led her back to one of the rooms. He sat her down the bed as she didn't say a word. She was speechless that Jin had been so forceful with her. "I'm sorry for being rude. I want to help you though." Jin ran out of the room and quickly got a first aid kit.

Slowly, Jin took the tools he needed out of the kit and told the girl to lift her shirt a little bit. "How does it look?" The girl asked. Jin didn't reply. His heart was about to leap out of his chest. He'd never been in quite a situation. He felt like his chest would explode with how nervous he felt. He just wanted to help and now he was feeling like he never had before.

As he rubbed some aloe over the burn, the door opened. It was Suga coming in. He looked over the situation questioningly. "Did she get hurt really bad?" He asked. Jin nodded. "Are you alright?" He asked looking at the girl now. She nodded as well. Suga sat next to her on the bed. "I'll just call for some food so you don't have to continue cooking while you're hurt." The girl nodded again. "Are you going to say anything to me?"

"Sorry, I'm just trying to keep the pain in. It really hurts." The girl said.

Suga looked at Jin going through tools. "Well, it looked like Jin is almost done." Jin put a huge bandage over the wound the stood up. "Now that he's done, you should just stay in here a rest for a little bit."

"I'm fine you guys. I just needed to be patched up and now I'm good-to-go." The girl said trying to convince them that she was okay.

Jin put his hand on her shoulder. "Please just lie down for awhile. We'll be back in a little bit to check on you." And with that, Jin and Suga left the room. The girl sat in the room for awhile before she fell asleep on the bed.

In the hallway, however, Suga was angry at Jin. "What did you think you were doing in there, hyung? I'm just surprised at how cozy you are with her. I mean, you said you two weren't anything, but you don't act like it."

"We aren't anything. I had to help her. I feel responsible for her somehow." Jin said looked away from Suga. "Besides, what's your problem? Are you interested in her?"

Suga stood aback. He was stunned by Jin's forwardness. "I…" Suga began, but he couldn't finish. He'd never thought about the girl that way, but this question brought something up in him. He couldn't just say that he didn't have feelings for her. He didn't know how he felt about her.

"Whatever, I'm going to call for some food." Jin said and walked into the next room. Suga looked at the door to the room the girl was in. He thought more about Jin's question. This girl seemed so guyish that even Suga wasn't sure he could really like someone like that. He had to confirm his that he had no feelings for her though. He walked back into the room.

READER P.O.V

I didn't mean to fall asleep, but I couldn't help it. The beds in the room were so comfy. I ended up lying my head down for a second before my eyelids shut and I was asleep. I shifted over to my other shoulder before I became completely comfortable.

As I was about to fall into a heavy sleep, I heard the door open. I opened my eyes, but didn't turn my head. I waited for the person to say something. "Um…" but the voice stopped. "She's asleep. I didn't think she would actually listen to us." It was Suga's voice. "I should just leave." He said, but the door never opened.

I heard him sigh behind me before he stepped towards me. I quickly shut my eyes and listened to what he was doing. I could feel him standing over me. He must have been staring at me. A moment later, I felt his hand move my bangs from my face. His fingers trailed my hair to my cheek. I tried my hardest not to open my eyes or twitch, but it tickled. I shifted so that I was turned towards him.

"What was I thinking? I don't like you, I mean, even though you look guyish, you're so…" Suga didn't finish his sentence.

The anticipation was killing me. My eyes fluttered open to see Suga's face right next to mine. He quickly backed away when he saw my eyes open. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up. I'll just leave," he said hastily reaching for the door.

"Wait," I demanded. "You didn't wake me up. I just thought I heard you talking or something. What were you saying?' I asked. I wasn't sure if he would believe if that I was really asleep, but I figured it was worth a shot.

Suga shook his head, "I wasn't really saying anything. I should let you rest and get back to the guys. I'm sorry I woke you." He gave a small head bow and left. I sat up in the bed. Suga said he doesn't like me, but he was about to say something more. I already knew I looked guyish, but I didn't think it would be a problem to anyone else. I sighed and thought about what to do about this. I decided not to think about it anymore. I would go on like I normally would with anyone else if I were in America.

A few minutes later, I stepped out in to the other room. Jin looked up from his phone to see me staring back at him. He smiled. I smiled back and looked at Suga suddenly glaring at me. My smile faded as Misoo got up to talk to me. "Are you alright? They told me you were resting in the other room, so I didn't want to go bother you."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just want to go out and eat. It's been a long day and I really want to go to the room and rest up a little." Misoo nodded and put her hand on my back. I cringed. She apologized and took her hand off. "I'm going to talk to Jin really quick and then we can leave." Misoo nodded and I walked over to Jin.

Jin stood up as I neared him. "We're just going to go back to the room. It's been quite a long day, so we just want to relax." I told him. He nodded in understanding. I was about to turn to leave when he said my name. I turned back to him. "What is it?"

"I'm really sorry about earlier. I didn't mean for you to get hurt." I was about to turn again when he caught my arm. I looked down at his hand on me. He removed it awkwardly and continued to talk. "I don't know if you want to, but I have a shoot tomorrow afternoon that none of the guys are coming on. I was wondering if you wanted to come along. Not as a date or anything, just say a friend." He asked.

I smiled. "I'll probably be lifting something at that." I was being sarcastic, but he didn't hear it in my voice and his shoulders dropped. "I was joking. I'll go with you if the manager lets me. Hopefully, I'll see you tomorrow." And with that Misoo and I left.

OMNISCIENT P.O.V

That night, the girls went to sleep peacefully, but the boys had a different experience. V, Jimin, J-Hope, and Rap Monster, went to sleep with no problem, but Suga, Jin, and Jungkook were up later. Suga had some work he needed to finish, Jin lie awake in bed, and Jungkook simply couldn't sleep.

While Suga worked, Jungkook made some tea. Suga and Jungkook sipped the hot tea. "Who are those girls who keep showing up at stuff? I've never seen them before, hyung." Jungkook asked Suga.

However, Suga tried to stay focused by not looking up. "I really need to finish these lyrics." He said. Jungkook wouldn't leave him alone though. "Fine, one of the girls is a makeup artist and the other is luggage crew."

"Which is which? Who is the really pretty one?" Jungkook paused, "She's probably the makeup artist, duh." Suga didn't bother looking up while Jungkook continued the conversation with himself. "So the other one must be the luggage crew? She seems sort of small compared to the guys working luggage as well. I think I heard she's from America." Suga still continued to work. "I heard she likes to play basketball with them all the time. I also heard how she likes to play her music really loud. They don't like it because it's loud, but I think hip hop is cool at any noise level."

Suga's head shot up. "Jungkook." Jungkook suddenly paid attention to his hyung. "Did you say she likes basketball and hip hop?" Jungkook nodded. "Hmm, I didn't know that. I guess I didn't really know anything about her." Suga trailed off.

Jungkook stood up. "I think I've had enough tea for tonight. I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow Suga-hyung." He then left to his bed and fell fast asleep. Suga, however, thought about this girl some more. He didn't think he would like how guyish she was, but her tastes were similar to his. How could he just ignore something like that? How could he ignore something like fate?

Suga shook his head. "No, I can't like her. I've only just met her. It can't possibly be fate," he said aloud. Suga didn't realize that Jin was still awake and could hear everything that Suga was saying about her. Jin thought about how he felt for the girl and knew that if Suga liked her, he would have to back off.

That night, Suga had trouble sleeping. He tossed for a bit until he finally just crashed. Jin, on the other hand, slept soundly. He didn't worry much except for his meeting with the girl the next day. His excitement almost made it hard for him to sleep, but eventually he was okay.

The next morning, the day started early. The group got up and got on the buses to be hauled to a shoot. The whole group would be doing a shoot together for the first part of the day, and then the boys would go their separate ways for their individual shoots. The whole group and crew gathered at the set as things began to get crazy.

"I need someone to move that box four feet over! Someone just move it now!" The director screamed. The boys stood in front of a white background wearing bright red suits. The girl, standing nearby, rushed over to move the box. She looked up to see V staring down at her. She smiled and ran off the set. He smiled and watched her go.

V looked at the rest of the boys, "That's the girl from the other night, right?"

"What does it matter?" Suga said. J-Hope laughed loudly and threw his arm around V. The boys were positioned in a line where Jin and Suga stood farthest to the left. Jimin, Jungkook, and Rap Monster were in the middle. Finally, J-Hope and V were on the far right.

The music was blaring when the girl stopped to stare at them. She looked over each of them until her eyes met with Jin's. He smiled at her and looked back at the camera. The girl wished her hair was longer so she could tuck it behind her ear. She'd always done that from nervous habit when her hair was longer. She turned and went over to Misoo at the makeup tables.

"Hey, are you doing alright over here?" the girl asked.

Misoo nodded and replied, "I'm alright, hyung. I just have to prepare some things for when we take off later today. What group are you going with for the individual recordings?"

"I'm hoping to get on Jin's group. He asked me to come along." The girl said softly so that no one would hear her. Misoo leaned in to the girl. "I don't think it's anything, but he just said he wanted me there. What do you think?"

Misoo looked around and leaned in even closer. "I think you should do whatever you think. If you feel bad about going with him, then don't go?" Her advice was good, but the girl wasn't sure she would even listen to it.

The girl nodded and put her hand on Misoo's shoulder. "Thanks for the advice." And with that, the girl gave a small head bow and went back to work. The boys played around during the shoot and when sunset rolled around the closed set was moving outdoors. The girl now had a decision to make. Would she go with Jin or do something else?


End file.
